Embodiments of the present disclosure relate generally to sensing environmental conditions, converting and processing sensed data, as well as storing derived information and conveying derived information in order to inform users as to conditions that exist. Aspects of the present disclosure also relate to methods for constructing, applying, using, and evaluating such data.